Histoires courtes à la Hichckoc
by Alliel
Summary: Une nuit ou tout semble etre calme et paisible, une nuit de pleine lune, un cimetiere mais que... \|\| aLLIEL\|\| par Waha. Seconde histoire, mais qui est le meurtruer secret des 6 femmes??
1. Mortel Halloween

****

Salut tout le monde c'est encore moi, mais cette fic n'est pas à moi, mais c'est une amie qui m'a demamdé de la lui publié, Alors j'espere que vous apprecierez et que vous l'encouragerez pour qu'elle en fasse d'autres !! Avec des ptites rewiews…

****

**Mortel Halloween**

****

   C'est la pleine lune, le cimetière est paisible. On n'entend que le bruit du vent dans les arbres. 

Au loin, la cloche d'une église sonne lugubrement minuit. Mais quel est ce grincement ? Que fait cette fillette ici ?

   La fillette en question s'appelle Lilyah. Elle habite à coté du cimetière. Elle a fait le pari de  faire le tour du cimetière à minuit, le jour de Halloween. Elle avance, peu rassurée. Le gravier crisse si fort qu'elle est sûre que les morts vont se réveiller.

   Derrière elle, un pot de fleur tombe. La petite se retourne, le cœur battant. Fausse alerte ! un chat s'enfuit précipitamment, conscient de sa bévue. Tremblant de plus en plus, elle continue sa route. C'est alors qu'elle voit une pierre tombale se déplacer tout doucement et une putréfiée en sort. Morte de peur, elle se cache rapidement derrière une crypte.

   La main fait place à un corps, si on peut encore appeler ça un corps. Des lambeaux de chair pourrie pendouillent lamentablement, un œil est tombé, l'orbite qui subsiste est remplacée par un grouillement de vers blancs. Quant à l'autre, il est hors de son emplacement et n'est retenu que par un bout de nerf optique. Les cinq dents en or qu'il a dans la bouche font briller les yeux de la fillette. Par chance, les dents tombent lorsque le mort commence à se déplacer pour aller dans le fond de l'allée.

   Quelques minutes plus tard, Lilyah sort de sa cachette, ramasse le métal précieux et retourne chez elle en courant. Elle monte chez dans sa chambre et, assise sur son lit, contemple son trésor. Un léger bruit la fait bondir. Elle regarde sa fenêtre avec appréhension. Un visage à moitié décomposé s'y plaque. Elle hurle, mais personne ne l'entends, la maison est vide. Ses parents sont à une soirée spéciale Halloween. Lorsque le mort lance une pierre et fracasse la vitre, elle se réfugie dans les toilettes. 

   Le lendemain, quand les parents de Lilyah rentrèrent, elle avait disparue. Le mort avait défoncé la porte et emmené la petite dans son tombeau. Tous les ans, pour Halloween, un enfant habitant dans cette petite ville disparaît mystérieusement. Lilyah a rejoint la longue liste des disparus d'Halloween. Faites attention, lorsque vous serez de passage dans un petit village, ne passez pas à coté du cimetière, à minuit. 

' _On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils nous réservent…_

Waha


	2. Céreal KillerhumSirial Killer hum

Encore une petite histoire quelqur peu morbide à mon gout mais son auteur Waha, ma tite sophie, qu'' elle était très marante !!

Bref je vous laisse savourer ce petit choef d'œuvre en vous invitant à lui envoyer des rewiews.

Alliel

Le tueur

   Il était là, elle le sentait. Elle en tendait un bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle se mit à courir, terrifiée. C'était une  impasse. Le dos au mur, elle le regarda s'avancer lentement. Lorsque le couteau trancha sa carotide, elle n'eut que le temps de penser que personne ne viendrait la sauver à présent.

   « Et merde, encore une pauvre fille.

- Egorgée comme un cochon !

- Comment peut-on avoir autant de sang ? c'est pas normal, y'en a au moins 6 litres.

- Quand tu auras fini de faire des réflexions idiotes, on pourra peut-être commencer l'autopsie.

- Beuh…

- Pourquoi tu veux être légiste alors ?

- Ambition familiale, laisse tomber. Bon, faut qu'on s'y mette vu qu'on doit fournir le rapport dans les plus brefs délais. Où t'as foutu les scalpels ?

- Sous ton nez, abruti. » 

   Les enquêteurs pataugeaient lamentablement. Le serial killer avait déjà fait 5 victimes, rien que des femmes. A chaque fois, il coupait les chairs pour en arracher le cœur. Complexe de la marâtre de Blanche-neige pour les uns, folie pure et simple pour les autres. Qui était-il, ce meurtrier qui faisait vivre Paris dans la terreur ? il semblait les narguer depuis des mois, semant ses mortes aux quatre coins de la capitale.

   Puis, cela s'arrêta. On ne savait pas pourquoi, le tueur cessa sa macabre activité. Mais le répit fut de courte durée. Il recommença pour « l'anniversaire » du premier assassinat. Même modus operenti, même type de victimes, mais il fit une erreur. Le grain de sable dans une machine bien huilée. Il avait été vu par un SDF. Lequel décrivit l'assassin comme un jeune homme brun, yeux noirs, 1m90, svelte. Le portrait-robot fut diffusé dans la capitale le jour même.

   La seconde erreur fut celle qui causa sa perte. Ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille des enquêteurs, c'est que le témoin était présent sur les lieux de chaque nouveau crime, guidé par l'odeur de sang et de mort. Après examen du portrait-robot, il s'avéra que le témoin avait décrit une personne complètement opposée à son propre signalement, pour détourner les soupçons. En désespoir de cause, il fut arrêté et interrogé.

   Il craqua tout de suite, comme si il n'avait attendu que ça. Oui, c'était lui. Oui, il assassinait des femmes sans défenses, le soir, pendant les heures crépusculaire où les ombres se perdent dans l'ombre de la nuit qui s'annonce. Son mobile était des plus classiques : sa mère l'avait abandonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, avec un père drogué et maniaco-dépressif. Il avait été traumatisé par les nombreux films d'horreurs que son père l'obligeait à regarder, confondant _orange mécanique_ et la vie réelle. Il fut placé en hôpital psychiatrique où il ne tarda à se suicider en ingérant une dose mortelle de somnifères. Une lettre, placée près de lui expliquait qu'ayant fait mourir des femmes, il voulait mourir comme une femme célèbre, choisissant de périr comme Marilyn Monroe.

   Même si il est mort à présent, ne traînait pas près d'une impasse à la nuit tombée lorsque vous vous promenait dans Paris. Il paraît que son fantôme rôde encore…

Waha


End file.
